Kamen Rider Terran
by MKDremare-Riser
Summary: Worlds collide as anime, cartoons, and tokusatsu combine into this tale! The story follows Shin Sekai, at his job at Misora's Best, a dorm on Misora Academy grounds. But what no one knows is that he is Misora's Hero, Kamen Rider Terran!


Misora Academy is a prestigious boarding school in Japan. From elementary to college classes, this school has it all. The town surrounding the Academy was a pleasant place, too, having nice hot springs, nice shops, and some of the best restaurants around. In particular, this story starts off at the "Misora's Best" dorm, a family-owned dorm just on the border of the school. A man was standing in the parking lot, with a motorcycle behind him, and a bag sitting on it.

The man was around his early 20's, and was plainly dressed. He wore a brown vest, with a white T-shirt underneath; it had one set of black, silver, gold, and green stripes going across the chest, and another identical set going up and down on the right side. On one sleeve, the name "Shin" was written down, while the other sleeve had "Sekai". His baggy jeans hung off his legs, each leg having worn-out patches on the knee, and his shoes were black with white accents. Black gloves covered his hands, and sunglasses sat on his nose. His black hair was messy, jutting out at the sides, especially on the right, though the top and left were fairly tameable.

He gave the dorm a good look, and smiled. "Hadn't changed in 10 years, huh. That's nice to know. Hope I get a nice welcome."

**

* * *

Kamen Rider Terran**

**Memory 1: Fiery Passion**

**By MKDremare-Riser  


* * *

**

He grabbed his bag, and headed into the dorm. He took off his shoes, and placed slippers on his feet, while tying the laces onto the bag. The area was strangely empty, especially since Granny and Auntie Shizuru said that they've been getting more and more tenants, and needed more help with maintaining the dorm. "Oh well, doesn't bother me right now."

He continued in, looking left and right, seeing if anything changed or not.

To his left was the living room. It still had the same coffee table from 13 years back. He remembered smacking his head on it hard when he was chasing a butterfly he found in the building. The same soft couches and chairs surrounded it, with a fireplace occupying the wall in front of it. Two big windows took the spaces next to the fireplace. To the far right of the living room, another couch and two more chairs faced a TV, which was shinier and bigger than the one that had been there before.

"I guess Granny and Auntie Shizuru finally got that new TV after all these years," he said, chuckling. He turned to his right, and saw the dining room. An old cabinet stood against the wall, displaying fine china, silverware, and small statues. One of them was a small chicken, a thing he recognized from his childhood. A large rectangular table filled the space in front of the cabinet, with fifteen or sixteen chairs surrounding it. A doorway to the left of the cabinet led to the kitchen. "I'll get a snack from there, later."

He walked down towards the end of the wide hallway, and looked at a door.

"And if I'm correct, the pool should be behind this door," he muttered, opening the door. As soon as the door opened, he was greeted by the screams of naked girls.

"Or this could be the girls' communal bath," he said, as various items, from conditioner to stones, were tossed at him.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" he cried, as he ran off, with an angry herd of girls after him. He attempted to get out the door, but tripped over his own feet and fell. The girls took this chance to grab him and carry him upstairs.

"Toss him off the third floor!"

"That will teach him a lesson!"

"Yea!"

"Wait, wait! This is all one horrible mistake! I thought that it was the pool, but I-" he began to say, but was interrupted by one of the girls. This girl had vibrant red hair (which the boy thought was dyed), but that wasn't what stuck out to him. Her eyes were different colors, one being blue, and the other being green.

"We don't care what you think, pervert!" she said, as they walked out to the balcony. He looked around frantically, when he spotted a woman on the ground that looked very familiar.

"Auntie Shizuru! Help!" he cried, as the woman looked up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Shin, just call me Shizuru-san. I'm too young to be an Auntie," she said, as she spotted the girls carrying her nephew. "I guess Granny didn't tell you that we changed from being a co-ed dorm to being an all-girl dorm."

"Shizuru-san! We caught a perv- 'Auntie'?" the red-haired girl said, as the others started to mutter in puzzlement.

"'All-girl dorm?'" Shin, the boy, replied, equally puzzled.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Asuna Kagurazaka, the red-haired girl, exclaimed, slamming her fists onto the table. "There's no way he can be manager!"

They had all clothed themselves, and surrounded Shin, who sat at the dining room table. He cringed, knowing that the slam wasn't at all good for the old table. Shizuru, who was unimpressed, had taken out a cigarette and lit it, as she stared at Asuna and the other girls.

"Now, Asuna, I know that this might be a little hard to comprehend, but Shin here's my older brother's kid, and therefore, the grandson and future-owner of the dorm. So he's here to learn a thing or two about running the place while Granny's away," Shizuru explained, as Shin sighed. One of the older girls added into the conversation.

"Makes sense. He's just here to learn about how the place works, and that's it," she said, as Shin sighed.

"But why didn't she tell me about this? I mean, I would've liked to have been informed about the changes the dorm had," Shin moaned, hitting his head against the table. Onpu Segawa, a purple-haired girl that had been standing right next to him, tried to comfort him, while another girl, Yachiru Kusajishi, just poked him, giggling.

"Don't worry about it, Shin. Let's just set your bedroom up, since you're going to be staying here," Shizuru said, as everyone started to disperse. The only people left in the dining room were Asuna, Shin, and another girl named Motoko Aoyoma. He attempted to get up, Asuna and Motoko forced him back down.

"Listen, Granny may approve of you being here, but we don't. We'll be watching you like hawks!" Asuna said, frowning.

"Like you have any jurisdiction over me. I'm pretty sure that the manager has more power than a tenant," Shin said, standing up again, but forced down by Motoko.

"You may be manager, but you are also a boy, meaning that you are irresponsible, rude, and pompous," she said, in a fine and dignified tone. Shin sighed, feeling that right now, she and Asuna matched that exact description.

"Yea, can I just go to my room now, so I can change it to my personal preferences?" he asked, getting up again. He walked off, leaving the two girls in a huff.

Shin walked up the stairs, and looked for the old room that use to be his. He didn't remember which one, though, since everything changed. The old family photos and ones of past tenants that hung all over the walls were now joined by new photos of the new tenants.

"_My old room has to be here somewhere,_" he thought, searching for it. Finally, he came across a door with faded scribbles all over it, a sign with the words "Don't Come In" written horribly, with an affirmation from Granny in the form of a second sign, saying "Please".

He chuckled, and opened the door. He looked all over the room, smiling, as it had not changed one bit. The sleeves had been filled with old toys and books, and a small television that he wasn't even sure worked anymore. Old posters of old shows filled the walls, and a lone window stood above everything. A door to a bathroom was off at the right side. On the opposite wall, there was a bed that was freshly prepared for him, no doubt the work of Granny.

"Good to know she kept things the same," he said, as he touched his old possessions. He popped his fingers, and decided to go to the office. He didn't need to go far, since the office was just down the hallway.

He opened the door, and spotted a large desk. In front of it, were two chairs, and behind it, was another chair, and many shelves, cabinets, and for some reason, a mini-fridge. He walked over to one of the cabinets, opened the drawer marked "Tenants", and looked through the files, deciding that it was a good idea to at least know some basic background information about the tenants.

Everyone... Had a colorful background, to say at the least. Yachiru had been from a bad neighborhood, and was saved by a delinquent named Kenpachi Zaraki who visits the dorm every now and then to check on her. Mitsune Konno, better known as Kitsune, is a freelance writer, writing some popular articles for some powerful magazine companies. Motoko and Setsuna Sakurazaki, another tenant, are students of the Shinmei-ryu technique, a prestigious swordsman school, though both come from different branches. Onpu is a child idol, as her mother and manager, Miho Segawa, is a former idol.

Out of all of them, though, the one he sympathized with the most, was Asuna. She was an orphan, and was raised by a teacher on campus named Takamichi T. Takahata, until she grew old enough to rent a room in "Misora's Best". She's been in trouble with some perverts in the past, explaining her hate of men, but according to the side notes that Granny wrote for him, she prefers older men over guys her age.

"What a gold digger," he chuckled, as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, it's opened."

The door swung open, and Kitsune came in. She wore a form-fitting tank top, with jeans that equally revealed the curves of her body. She took a seat, and smiled at Shin.

"So how's the place? Guessing some things changed, huh?" she said, smirking. Something about her made Shin feel comfortable.

"Yep. Though I have to say, I'm kinda thankful it did. The place would have gotten boring if Granny kept it the same. I just wonder why she didn't pick my brothers, Keitaro and Philip. I mean, Keitaro's her real grandson, and Philip's pretty organized... In fact, a bit too organized," Shin said, laughing.

"Yea, that's- Wait, 'real grandson'?" Kitsune asked, as she thought over about the sentence.

"I was adopted by the Urashima clan, though they let me use my old last name," Shin said, as Kitsune let out a gasp.

"Don't worry, my real parents died before I was a year old... Or was that when I was 6? 10? I don't remember quite right," he replied, scratching his head. Kitsune raised an eyebrow at this.

"_He can't remember quite right? I'd understand if it was when he was 1, but wouldn't he remember it at an older age?_" she thought, leaning back on her chair.

"Man, I still can't believe that I have this problem. I can never remember anything before I turned 10," he said, laughing it off.

"How do you live with that? I imagine that it'd be hard."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Damn it all!" a teen growled, slamming his fist against a pillar supporting a bridge. The ground was littered with leaves, bags, papers, and the occasional pair of undergarments for some reason.

"First I get expelled from school, then I lose my job, now my parents are cutting me off!" he muttered, as he took his rage out on the pillar. He didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

"Excuse me, sir?" the person said, startling the teen. He turned, and saw the person. The person was an inch taller than him, had dark gray hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a simple black suit with dress shoes, and a crimson scarf with a maroon stripe running down it. In his right hand, he held a silver suitcase.

"What! Can't you see I'm have a dilemma!" the teen yelled, grabbing a rock and tossing it at the man. The man reacted by grabbing the rock, and crushing it into dust. The teen staggered back, frightened by him.

"I know. But I'm offering you a chance to remedy that. It lies in this suitcase," the man said, as he opened it. Inside, were many decorated stones. Each one radiate with power beyond comprehension.

The teen walked over, and grabbed several of the stones, like a greedy child in a candy store.

"How much?" the teen said, smiling like mad. The man replied, "15,000 yen each."

That smile immediately fell at the mention of the price. 15,000 yen? That alone was a large percentage of the money he had left. If he spend it, he'd have to find something else to help him get more money.

"I'm sorry... But can you lower that price?" he asked, putting up a childish smile.

"Hm... I'll lower the price to 10,000," the man said, though the price was still high.

"5,000."

"8,000, that's as low as I will go."

"Fine," the teen grunted, as he dug through his pants. He pulled out every yen he had on him, until it totaled up to 8,000 yen. He was surprised that he had this amount of money on his body. Once he handed the money to the man, the man showed him the suitcase once more.

"Pick your favorite," the man said, smiling. The teen looked through the stones, and picked up one that was decorated with gold trim and small rubies, and had a flame-like decoration shaped like an "F" at the tip of the trim.

"Ah, the Fireball Stone. It grants you the ability to create fireballs. A popular choice," the man said, shutting the suitcase closed. "All sales are final."

"Wait, can't you tell me how to use this?" the teen asked, as he examined the stone. The man turned around, and frowned.

"All you need to do is press that button on the side," he said, walking off again.

"Press the button, huh?" he muttered, looking at the left side. He did as instructed, and a voice cried out:

"_**FIREBALL!**_"

* * *

"Just gotta live with it, I guess," Shin said, shrugging. He immediately stopped, because he felt something strange.

"I gotta go," he muttered, getting up. He walked out, with Kitsune following him.

"'Go'? Go where?" she asked, confused by his behavior. He turned to her, and said, "None of your business," with a cold tone. This shook her, as she thought Shin had a gentle personality.

He walked out, bumping into Onpu and Yachiru by accident. He didn't stop, though, and climbed onto his motorcycle. Driving off, Shin headed out of the parking lot, with Kitsune, Onpu, and Yachiru looking at him.

"What's wrong with Shin-senpai?" Onpu asked, as Yachiru smiled and replied, "I don't know, but let's find out!"

"True, his attitude did suddenly change when we were talking," Kitsune said, stroking her chin with her thumb. "Come on, let's get in my car and follow him."

* * *

"**What the hell happened to me!**" a monster said, as he ran. He was confused. One minute, he was holding a stone, the next, he was a monster. His head was covered by a flame-like mask, while fiery spikes covered parts of his body. Metal gauntlets and leg armor covered his arms and legs, respectively.

He was scared, he didn't know what was happening, he wanted someone to help, because all this power...

All this power...

It surged throughout his body. He felt it coursing through his muscles, through his organs, everything. He clutched his fists, and fire surrounded them.

"**Heh... Heh... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

He let out a deranged laugh. He never felt anything like this before. He was excited, to say at the least. The world seemed to have gone towards his favor, this time. It felt like he could do anything he wanted, now.

"**What should I do first with this power?**" he asked himself, before an idea clicked together in his mind.

"**I got it! I'll teach that miserable excuse of a school a lesson! They'll wish they had never expelled me!**"

* * *

"_Where is it?_" Shin thought, looking around. "_I need to take care of that Geister before it comes a problem..._"

"Where could it be?" he sighed, before seeing police cars drive past him. He overheard a radio on one of a motorcycle of a policeman.

"A monster that appears to be made of fire has been spotted at the main office building. Apprehend it at all costs." He mentally thanked them, before driving slower so he could follow them from a distance.

* * *

"Just what is he doing?" Kitsune muttered, as they continued to follow him. He had slowed down, but kept going, now following police cars.

"Is something wrong with Shin-san, Kitsune?" Onpu asked, worried.

"I don't know, we just met him, so there might be," she replied, equally worried. Yachiru, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down her seat, wanting to see some action going on.

* * *

"**Now you will all pay for humiliating me by expelling me!**" the monster cried out, firing fireballs at anyone he could see. Many cries were heard, as they all attempted to put it out, but it was of no use. They all became ashes by the time their fires were put out.

Police cars started to fill the area, surrounding the monster and blocking everyone and anything in order to apprehend this creature.

"You have 30 seconds to surrender, or we'll open-" one of the police officers tried to say, but was hit by a fireball, frightening the others. Soon, many of the officers were lit on fire, and the cars started to explode one by one. Only one officer stood unharmed.

"Stop!" the officer cried, raising his gun. Unlike his fellow officers, there was no fear in his eyes. Instead, anger and hatred took up the space.

"**And what do you expect to do- OW!**" the monster cried, as the officer fired, hitting him square on the forehead. This repeated for 2 minutes straight, before the officer had to replace the magazine and continue his assault. He forced the monster into a corner when a voice on his radio spoke up.

"Officer Matsuda! Retreat now!"

"Commissioner, I can't oblige right now! I have the monster cornered now!" Matsuda replied, still firing his gun.

"That's an order! We need to regroup and make a better strategy to handle this monster!"

"Sir, I-"

"NOW!"

"Damn," Matsuda growled, as he holstered his pistol away. He made a break for his motorcycle, while the monster struggled to aim at him, though he continued to miss.

Matsuda drove off, but as he went down the road, he spotted a civilian heading towards the monster.

"What the hell are you doing!" Matsuda screamed, yelling in an aggravated tone. The biker didn't listen, and just kept on going. "Damn moron, he's walking to his grave."

He would have turned around and followed him to stop the biker, but he noticed a car in the distance, coming in from the opposite way. He stopped, and stood on the road, making the car come to a stop. The driver, a woman with squinted eyes and blond hair, stuck her head out the window.

"What's the big idea!" she asked, as Matsuda started to speak.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that. A monster is down at the main office building, and right now, it's on a rampage. Right now, you need to get out of here."

"Over my dead body!" the woman said, as it turned into a heated argument.

* * *

"**Hahahahahahahahaha! I'm the best! Around! Nothing ever gonna keep me down!**" the monster said, practically dancing in his victory, when he got hit by a biker.

"**Gah!**"

He staggered back, and looked up at his attacker. It was a man, who was plainly dressed. A brown vest covered his white T-shirt, and his hands were covered by gloves. The man took his helmet off, and stared at the monster.

"I see you already caused some destruction, Geister," the man said, looking around. He stepped off his bike, and popped his neck. Right now, the monster (or Geister, as the man said), wanted to set him on fire to show him how powerful he is, but this man seemed to radiate a power much stronger than his own.

"**Damn... Just what the hell are you!**" the Geister said, as the man pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets, revealing that he wore a ring on each index finger, and two bracelets.

"Just the man going to defeat you," he replied, causally. Suddenly, the rings on his fingers disappeared, only to reappear on his waist as a belt. He pushed the two rings together to make one single ring. The jewels touched, and started to glow with power.

"Hen... SHIN!" he shouted, twisting the jewel, and pressing two buttons on his belt, which announced in a loud voice:

"_**EARTH! SHAKER!**_"

He entered a fighting stance, as light surrounded him. The Geister covered his face to avoid being blinded, but once it died down, he looked to where the man had stood, but was now replaced with an golden armored being. The armored being pointed its right finger to the air, slowly moving it to a point at the Geister, before exclaiming, "**I am the Earth's Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider, Terran!**"

"**Huh? "Kamen Rider"? You mean like those so-called heroes that fight around the country?**" the Geister said, incredulously. Terran crossed his arm, and retorted, "**Hey, they're real! Besides, it explains YOUR ugly mug.**"

"**What? Oh, that's it! You're going down!**" the Geister exclaimed, running headfirst towards Terran.

* * *

"A-are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Onpu asked, her body trembling with shock.

"Yea... And I hope I'm just dreaming," Kitsune replied, rubbing her eyes, which were wide open, something she doesn't do unless she's shocked. Needless to say, seeing her dorm's new manager turn into a superhero of sorts deserved that shock.

"Coooool! Do you think he'll teach me to transform!" Yachiru exclaimed, ignoring the oblivious danger in front of her.

Kitsune and the other two had finally caught up with Shin, in hopes of discovering what he was doing. In the process, they discovered that he's a superhero!

"I guess we should have listened to that officer..." Kitsune muttered, as she started to think that this was a bad idea...

* * *

"Ooooo... Damn, that woman has some strong legs," Matsuda moaned, as he struggled to get up. He had been arguing with the woman on why she shouldn't bring herself and her friends to the main office building, It escalated higher and higher until the woman finally got out of the car, and gave him a bone-shattering kick to his crotch.

"I swear, when the pain goes away, I will get those girls," he growled, dragging himself to his motorcycle. He just hoped that they weren't going to be killed before he had the chance to do so.

* * *

**SMASH!**

"**Ow!**"

Terran had just been tossed into the building, shattering the glass. The people who took refuge into the building ran, in fear of getting caught up with the fight between the two strange creatures. He barely had time to recover when the Geister leaped onto him, preparing to punch him.

"**Who the hell are you!**" the Geister cried, before being kicked off by Terran.

"**I already said it! I'm the Earth's Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider, Terran!**"

Terran gave several punches of his own, forcing the Geister to back up until he fell over a desk. The Geister grabbed a chair, and slammed it against Terran, who staggered back from the impact. He took this chance to tackle Terran outside, breaking more windows in the process.

"**Now, to finish you off!**" the Geister exclaimed, creating multiple fireballs. He pointed them at Terran, and launched them. Terran ran around, screaming, but stopped all of a sudden, and laughed.

"**What's so funny!**" the Geister said, angered.

"**Foooooled you!**" Terran said, pressing another button, and the belt announced:

"_**FIRE! SHAKER!**_"

Terran crossed his arms, and as he pulled them apart, the fire disappeared, revealing that his armor changed into a red color.

"**What the!**"

"**And that's not the only surprise!**" Terran cried, pressing another button.

"_**FIRE! SLICER!**_"

His right arm and chest started to glow brightly, and with a mighty swing to the air, the light shattered, revealing that his armor had changed, save for the legs, head, and left arm. Terran placed his hand in front of his belt, and out of the jewel, came out a sword.

"**Holy crap! What the hell is that!**" the Geister cried, backing away from the sword.

"**Just a sword I'd like to call, "Your finish",**" Terran said, placing the guard just over the jewel, and pressed a button.

"_**FIRE! ASTRAL FINISH!**_"

Fire engulfed the sword, as Terran took deep breathes. He raised the sword above his head, and pointed it at the Geister.

"**Fire...**" Terran muttered, as the Geister started to back away.

"**That's it! I'm outta here! You're a monster!**" the Geister cried, decided to run away. He tripped over the debris he created, though, from launching fireballs at the building.

"**SLICE!**"

Terran lifted the sword up into the air, and slammed it into the ground, creating an ongoing wave of fire running towards the Geister.

"**Wait, wait, WAAAAIT! ARRRRRRGH!**"

The Geister gave a loud scream, as the attack closed in. The impact caused an explosion, which launched it into the air. The Geister turned into a teen, and a stone floated in the air for a bit, before it shattered.

Terran tossed his sword into his left hand, and pointed to the ground with his right thumb, before pointing it up, and yelling, "**Stone... SHATTERED!**"

His transformation canceled, and he was once again Shin. He pulled his gloves out of his pockets, and placed them back on his hands. He headed towards his strangely unharmed bike, before being stopped by three voices.

"What was that!"

"Shin-senpai, how did you do that?"

"Can you do that again!"

Shin slowly turned around, and saw Onpu, Kitsune, and Yachiru looking at him, each one giving their own types of stares at him.

"Oh, uh, hi, you guys... Um, can you pretend you never saw this?" Shin asked, smiling nervously.

"Pretend that this never happened! You just turned into some sort of superhero and kicked ass! How can you expect us to ignore that!" Kitsune asked, as Shin pinched his forehead. "Can you give us an explanation, at least?"

Shin began to think deeply, pondering on whether or not if he should tell them. He sighed, and said, "Okay, I'll tell you my story, but let's do it at a more private place."

He walked to his bike, and motioned them to follow him. They all quickly gathered into the car, and followed him.

* * *

**Later...**

"So what can you make of this, Masaru?" a rookie officer said, as the police roped the area off, and took photos of the scene. Matsuda looked around, and sighed. They had captured Tomoki Dakyo, the one that had caused all the destruction.

"First, I don't know, and second, call me Matsuda-san," he replied, bumping the rookie on the head. But he had a feeling that the woman and the biker had something to do with this.

"I just wish I had gotten that woman's name, so I could track her and ask her questions," he muttered, as others looked at him with strange looks.

* * *

**MKDremare-Riser**: Alright! The first chapter done! Can't believe it! Don't worry, the second chapter should be coming up soon.


End file.
